Battle Artist
by SonicsSmileischarming
Summary: My life was a blank canvas until a pair of blue eyes splattered all over me and turned my world into different shades of color. I'm something called a Battle Artist, a warrior who fights the 'Gray'. Yet my skills aren't very good, so Boomer will be my teacher...and his teaching skills are a bit touchy?I have to put up with him and his perverted brothers until the first battle.


_Battle Artist_

_My life was like a blank canvas until I drew a pair of blue eyes that splattered all over me and turned my world into different shades of color._  
_I'm something called a Battle Artist, yet my skills aren't very good. So he'll be my teacher...yet his teaching skills are a bit touchy. I'm his art to keep?_

_(May feature a few characters from PPGD, not sure yet)_

Chapter 1 When I am Grey

I felt like the black sheep of my family. Everyone could do something special; Blossom the brain, Buttercup the athletic one and Bunny the comedian!  
I've tried so hard to find my hidden talent to the point of almost death! On top of that I have a father that pity's me along with the rest of the world who would tel me "_Well, at least you're pretty!_". Bull.

Then all that change the day I took an art course. The day I lost myself and turned a completely different shade.

* * *

(Art Class)

"But, why did you give me such a low grade if it's the best you've ever seen?!" I exclaimed to my wannabe, Pirate art teacher, Mrs. Cher. Her curly red hairs giggle as she patted my head and said "I say that to every new sailor, mate! Gotta keep their waves in motion!"

"...Well could you ship me to an A?"

"I hate to make ya walk the plank but this painting just isn't gold. You need to look deep into a clam if you want to get the pearl." Mrs. Cher said and that's when Robin showed up beside her to translate "She wants you to redo it. Your painting is over used and boring."

"Ouch." I sighed looking at my painting of an apple. It looked realistic and ready to eat! But so were the other 5,000 fruit paintings in the room.

"Think of something that's never been seen here before! Go overboard!" Mrs. Cher waved her fake hook into the air, giving me one last smile and left.

I let my head hit my desk as I sighed in desperation. This art project was due tomorrow and I didn't have the mind of a five year old girl who could paint anything from unicorns to rainbow monkeys! No one took me seriously back then when it came to art. But trying to mature isn't working either.

"Don't worry, Bubbles." Robin sighed as she touched my shoulder "You've got the talent! All you gotta do is go deep sea."

I peaked my head to sigh at her but before I could say anything, Princess decided to make her opinion known "How outdated! This is so_ 19-lost-and-shouldn't-be-found_!" She gave me an icy glare and crossed arms. Princess had made herself _**Queen of the Art Class**_, even though she doesn't do her **OWN** work. Yeah, her family donates a lot to this class but that doesn't mean anyone gave her keys to the kingdom!

The kid with the weird name, Boomer Jojo, was the real artist. His paintings were like looking into a world of dreams turned reality. Utopia, sorta. I always wanted to approach him but he seemed a bit poker faced. One minute he's quite, the next he's the class clown or a rebel! It was like he was possessed.

The reason he works for the evil witch is because he is rumored to be in love with her? Poor guy.

"You just wait!" I was trying to stand up for myself "I..already got an idea so original that...it'll turn you into a master piece!"

Once I was finished I noticed Boomer's ocean eyes looking right at me. Widened as if I said something murderous? Princess tossed her head back and laughed "Ha! Well I do love it when idiots make me look good. So, do your best on this "original" crap-I mean painting! Ta-ta!" Then walked away proudly. I smacked my forehead realizing my fail comebacks and the fact that I had absolutely nothing original planned!

"Yikes! Bubbles, what are you gonna do now?" Robin asked, knowing that by tomorrow I would become a laughing stocking and live the rest of my school life in the stalls until the police or graduation came.

"Prove her wrong!" I straighten up, even though I still had no idea of what I was going to paint. My mind was literally a blank canvas and was anti to anything but apples.

* * *

(Hallway)

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I went to my locker to get my ear plugs so I wouldn't have to listen to my sisters praise their day in my face. I held my head low trying to hold back the tears.

As I opened my watery eyes I noticed the color was starting to fade to gray. I rubbed my eyes but my vision only got worse.

"The heck!..." the gray started to swirl into a tornado! I screamed trying to grab onto the inside of my locker. Finger tips grew sweaty as the tornado of gray got stronger. I could see my life flashing before my eyes, was I really going to die like this?! My ponytail came undone and my purse flew into the tornado. Door lockers were swinging out of control and the window had a rhythm breaking sound effect. Soon I heard someone scream "_DIE, LADY CANVAS! LET YOUR COLOR BE NO MORE, FOR YOU DESERVE TO TURN TO NOTHING BUT DARKEST GREY! FOR THE PAIN AND RESPONSIBILITY YOU'VE LACKED AND TURNED YOUR BACK OF YOUR OWN PEOPLE! YOU'LL NEVER BECOME A TRUE WARRIOR!"_

"I'm not a warrior! I'm just a human girl!" I screamed as tears flooded my face, soon my fingers couldn't hold on any longer. Letting go of the locker and heading towards the tornado I closed my eyes and kept my mouth shut. I didn't know what to think anymore, my mind was shut off. My entire body was becoming lifeless and I could only smell the color of the dark, tornado gray. Nothing special. Just like me.

That's when a pair of arms hugged around my waist and lips drew like a brush, smoothly up and down my neck. My eyes opened and I regained my color back but when I looked to see who was holding me my mouth was speechless. Boomer, the strange guy from my art class was kissing my neck! He stopped when he noticed I was back to normal, somewhat. He looked annoyed, yet furious as he looked at the gray tornado continued to suck!

So, he slammed me against a locker and on my back I could feel glue?! "Just stay of the way!" He snapped at me, pulling out a pencil that turned into a sword. I got frighten thinking he was going to kill me instead! But he faced towards the tornado and charged at it, with one swipe of his pencil sword that shot out the colors of the rainbow that merged into the gray lighting the storm. As it so, things started to clam down I heard the gray whisper "_This...isn't over...you can't...protect her...forever...she'll hurt you...again." _Huh? Me? I barely know this guy?! Why do I need to be protected?

The gray was soon gone and Boomer put his pencil back. He sighed and turned the other way, forgetting that he had me stuck on the wall! "HEY! YOU!" I shouted but he just ignored me and kept on walking.


End file.
